Jack and Kim: Forever and Always
by Kickin'ItForever87
Summary: Jack and Kim have always been close. Kim has always been the rational, logical one. Jack has been the spontaneous, go with the flow kind of guy. What will happen when they start to fall for each other?
1. Jack and Kim: The Pool Party

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my very first story, please give me any feedback or advice you have. I love this show and I love all of the stories about Jack and Kim. So please read and review and if I get enough reviews to say that I should keep going then I will upload the other chapter I have made. Please don't be mean this is my first story. Thank you, please enjoy! (:**

**P.S. I have them as like 14 or 15 years old. Also,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It... Sadly. Also, Rachel belongs to Multi-Talented Girl, she is awesome go check out her stories too!**

It was finally summer; of course Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Jack and Kim still have Karate with Rudy, but school was out.

'BBRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG'

"Yes! Pool party here I come!" Kim exclaimed.

"Someone's excited?" questioned Jack

"What? Oh! Yeah, Olivia is throwing a pool/slumber party tonight for the start of summer." Kim said slightly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Will Kelsey be there?" A very hopefully Jerry asked.

"Yes, Kelsey, Rachel, and all of the other cheerleaders plus some guys." Kim replied.

"You guys should come! Of course you would be staying in the boys room for the slumber part." Kim said locking eyes with Jack, she then blushed and looked away.

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie exchanged confused glances than said,"Uh... Sure?"

Kim looked hopefully at Jack. He smiled and said, "I'll come. What kind of guy would miss a chance to see cute girls in bikinis. Count me in."

He wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he saw a flash of disappointment and hurt in Kim's eyes.. 'Does she like me? No... She wouldn't... Would she?' Jack then began his internal debate that he had alot when he was around Kim.. 'Did he like her? Did he want her to like him?'

"Okay well I will see you guys at Olivia's party tomorrow, it starts at 8:00 A.M. Don't forget!" Kim said as she walked home with a little spring in her step.

The next day at Olivia's Party

"KIM!" Olivia shouted as she fell into the pool.

Kim laughed, she had successfully managed to push everyone into the water and not gotten wet.

Jack who had gotten out of the pool a bit earlier decided it was payback time for Kimmy. Olivia noticed the mischevious glint in his eyes and silently laughed.

Jack then came up behind Kim and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. Kim squirmed and looked very confused which made Jack laugh. 'What in the world is Jack-'  
>her thoughts were cut off when she noticed that they were getting closer to the pool.<p>

"Payback, Kimmy." Jack simply stated noticing her looking at the pool.

"I'm not going down alone!" Kim said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he was about to drop her in the pool. Then she did something he didn't expect she kissed him, it was only a kiss on the cheek but it still threw him off balance enough for her to pull him into the pool with her.

Kim and Jack both resurfaced at the same time, Jack screaming things along the lines of Kim liking him, and Kim defending herself as to saying that it was just a kiss on the cheek to make him fall.

This battle continued for a while, Kim eventually won.

Of course Jack still thought that she had a crush on him.

After a little water vollyeball the 10 girls decided to start tanning. This for the boys meant it was water-gun fight time.

Kim had suspected something so her and Olivia had armed the girls with their own water-guns. Jack was the first to go into battle, he slowly approached Kim being sure to block her sun,  
>Kim suddenly noticed it was dark, she knew it wasn't past noon so it shouldn't be dark. So she opened her eyes and screamed as Jack soaked her chest.<p>

"JAACCCKKK! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She yelled grabbing her own gun chasing him.

"That's our que!" Said Eddie as the 10 guys ran out soaking the girls, of course the girls had grabbed thier guns and began to fire back.

As Jack and Kim chased each other, now completely soak niehter wanted to lose, it was there classic game of Who Breaks First.

Then Kelsey got an idea. As Kim ran past her, Kelsey stuck her foot out tripping Kim causing her to fall onto Jack. This sent them rolling slightly, when they finally stopped Kim had landed on top of Jack her hands out infront of her to keep her from laying down flat ontop of him. She blushed a very deep red noticing their close proximity and noticing Jack delicate pink blush whick soon turned into a deep red like Kim's.  
>Thier faces lay only a centimeter apart.<p>

"Uh.. Hi?" Kim giggled. Oh, the giggle that Jack loved. Her hair slightly fell infront of her face and Jack the pushed it back behind her ear, They both slowly leaned in and they were about to kiss when-

"OLIVIA!" Kelsey yelled as Olivia pushed her into the pool.

"Uh.. Here.. Sorry." Kim said rolling off of Jack, she then got up and glared at Kelsey.

Kelsey just smiled and slowly walked away. Along with everyone else except Kim and Jack.

Jack walked up to Kim, "Hey Uh. Sorry about.. you know." He said blushing slightly. Kim laughed "It's okay.." Kim said absentmindedly. She was still thinking about thier almost kiss... 'Did she like Jack..? No! They were just friend, best friends, right? Did he like her? Would he have actually kissed her?'

"Kim? Kiimmm?" Jack said waving his hand infront of her face. She instantly snapped out of her thoughts.

"What? Huh? Oh. What is it Jack?" She said slightly confused.

"I just said do you want to go inside with the others?" Jack said chuckling which made Kim smile and giggle slightly.

"Oh, Sure." Kim said still smiling.

Later that day (2:00 P.M.)

Olivia and Kelsey had schemed to get Jack and Kim together by the end of today. So they decided that later it would be romatic comedy movie time.  
>Olivia, Eddie, Kelsey and Jerry all sat together, Rachel and Milton sat together, and finally Jack and Kim sat together in the loveseat.<br>Kim sighed at the sappy part and said quietly, "I wish guys actually did this stuff it's so sweet."

"Some guys do this-" Jack was cut off by Kelsey, Rachel, and Olivia all going "AWWHH!"

"Maybe some guys do this but I have never met one." Kim replied flatly

"Yet." Jack added.

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

"You haven't met one, yet." Jack answered.

"I guess.." Kim said thinking.

"Want to go get some popcorn?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Kim said smiling.

So they went upstairs, of course Kim knew exactly where Olivia kept the popcorn so it didn't take long to make it and get back to the movie that Jack really didn't want to watch. Then settled back into the loveseat kind of prepared for the torture. The movie was kind of getting annoying to Kim as well, she leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and eventually fell asleep.  
>Jack noticed that Kim fell asleep and he smiled. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her's, he then procceeded to fall asleep.<p>

Kelsey tapped Olivia's shoulder and pointed to Kim and Jack saying a silent 'awh' and making a heart around them.  
>Olivia laughed and took a picture for blackmailing purposes.<p>

When Kim woke up she was still on Jack's shoulder but everyone was gone, Jack had fallen asleep too she smiled and shifted slightly. His arm around her waist tightened she then noticed his arm and slightly blushed. She knew they needed to find everyone else so she lightly shook him waking him up. "Jack.. Jaccckk." She said softly careful not to startle him.  
>Finally Jack woke up and looked down at Kim smiling.. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her smirking slightly.<br>"Yes, Did you?" She said as he removed his arm from her waist. "Yeah.. Hey where did everyone go?" he asked very confused.  
>"I don't know.. Probably at the pool?" She replied. "Maybe." Jack replied knowing his friends, he figured they would try something to get him and Kim together.<p>

Kim knew the cheerleaders and knew that they probably had something planned to get her and Jack together as well.

Jack and Kim wandered around Olivia's house looking first at the pool and then in the basement and all over. Then suddenly the power went out. Kim yelped lightly being startled and turned and fell into Jack. Jack chuckled and held her for a moment, the said,  
>"Kimmy? Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm okay... Jackie." She said the last word with a devilious grin. Jack groaned at the terrible name she had given him.<br>"Hey if I'm stuck with Kimmy, you're stuck with Jackie!" Kim said defending herself.

Well now with the power off, Kim and Jack were confused and lost, Jack decided it would be best to open a window since it was about 5:30 there was still some light out on the cold winter day. They used the light from the window to get to the living room where they sat down. "I knew it.." Kim said softly hoping Jack wouldn't hear, but he did.  
>"Knew what?" He asked.<br>"Oh. uh just that the cheerleader were going to try something today... Especially after what happened at the pool.." She replied. "Oh really? I thought this was my friends doing? They have been trying to get us together for a while." said Jack.  
>"Really? That's so wierd! I didn't know that.. Why is everyone trying to push us together?" Kim asked!<br>"Because they think we are cute together." Jack replied and slightly blushed.  
>"Oh.. Do YOU think we look cute together..?" Kim asked shyly.<br>"...Uh... Yeah.. I do..." Jack replied his blush deepening.  
>Kim smiled. "We should find the others." she said simply.<br>"Wait! Do you think we would be a cute couple?" Jack asked softly.  
>"Well yeah." Kim said blushing a deep red. She then kissed his cheek causing him to blush a bright red. This made Kim giggle lightly. So Kim and Jack went out to search for the others.<br>Little did they know that Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rachel, Olivia, and Kelsey had been watching the whole time.  
>"They are so cute! But uh... Shouldn't we turn turn the power back on and go find them?" Rachel asked.<br>"I guess.." Olivia said kind of sad that her fun had to end.

So they turned the power back on and went out to look for Jack and Kim. Eventually they found them outside on a lawn chair, Kim must have gotten cold because she had Jack's hoodie on. They were smiling and laughing and just having a good time.

"There you guys are!" Kelsey said, acting suprised.  
>"Hey Kelsey." Kim said simply knowing that Kelsey was acting... She couldn't act well at all.<br>"Okay you two lovebirds, it's scary movie time come on let's go downstairs." Olivia said.  
>"Oh great." Kim said so softly that only Jack heard.<br>"What is it Kimmy?" Jack asked.  
>"I hate scary movies, I know they are supposed to but they really scare me." Kim said slightly worried.<br>"Well don't worry you can hold onto me if you get scared. Deal?" Jack asked flirtingly.  
>Kim sighed, "Deal," she said.<p>

So the group went and watched a movie, it was only those eight left, the others couldn't stay past 10P.M.  
>When it was too scary or gory for Kim she would bury her face into Jack's chest, he would chuckle slightly each time she did so which made her blush. When the scary scene was over he would tap her shoulder and say, "It's over now Kimmy."<br>with a smirk on his face. "Shut up." She would reply blushing slightly.

When the movie ended the group decided to watch some sat next to Kim, Rachel next to Milton, Eddie next to Olivia, and Kelsey sat next to Jerry.  
>Rachel and Milton had become a couple, Kelsey and Jerry weren't official but they were close and Eddie and Olivia were also a couple. Jack and Kim, they both liked each other but couldn't see it so they were the two that got put together for everything.<br>Even in school the teachers noticed thier chemistry and paired the two together. Rudy noticed it andd had them spar and work on different techniques together, sometimes he had them lead the class together when he had "paperwork" to do.

A little while later, the girls decided to go into thier room which was just half of the basement with a curtain deviding it into half.  
>The girls then sat in a circle and began whispering and giggling. Pretty soon they guys all heard Kim shout,<br>"Hey boys, want to play truth or dare with us?"  
>"Ugh but that game is so boring." Said Jerry.<br>"Well what about spin the bottle?" Olivia asked. As soon as she finished the sentece all the boys were sitting in the circle so the circle had a boy, girl, boy, girl pattern.  
>The girls all laughed and almost fell over from the uncontrolable laughter. All the guys' jaws had dropped when they saw what the girls were wearing, they were all wearing nightgowns that had thin spagetthi straps and were cut off a little above the knees, each girl had a different color. Kim had green for the dojo, Rachel had pink, Olivia had blue and Kelsey had purple. Then the girls noticed the guys were not wearing shirts and began to giggle a bit and blush.<p>

The guys then had little fits of laughter noticing the girls blush. "Are we gonna play or not?" Jerry asked excitedly.  
>"Okay fine, I will get the bottle." Olivia said still giggling.<br>"Wait!" Kim said with a mischevious glint in her eyes that only Jack seemed to notice.  
>"Uh-Oh." He muttered under his breath.<br>"What is it Kim?" Olivia asked.  
>"I think if they want to play spin the bottle then they should have to play truth or dare first... What do you say girls?" Kim asked with a smirk on her face as she looked at the girls then at the guys.<br>Murmurs of approval came from the other girls as the guys sighed in defeat. "Fine we will play 8 rounds of Truth or Dare for 8 rounds of Spin the Bottle. Deal... Kimmy?" Jack said looking at Kim.  
>"Deal... Jackie." she said still smirking at her victory.<br>Okay so Kim spun the bottle to decide who went first. It landed on Jack. Kim got smiled innocently and said "Truth or Dare Jackie?" "Ugh. Um.. Dare." He said nervously.  
>"Oh I have one!" Olivia yelled.<br>"Uh.. Okay, what is it Olivia." Kim said noticing the glint in Olivia's eyes.  
>"Jack, I dare you to kiss Kim." Olivia said.<br>"WHAT? No!" Both Jack and Kim shouted.  
>"Fine just a kiss one the cheek." Olivia said.<br>"What? No." Jack said again.  
>"Do it or no spin the bottle." Olivia replied.<br>"Fine." Jack said defeated.  
>He looked at Kim nervously and slightly blushed.. She did the same. Jack then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Both of thier blushes turned a deep red. Olivia laughed and smirked. "Okay now spin." Olivia said. Jack spun and it landed on Jerry. "Truth or Dare Jerry?" said Jack.<br>"Truth." Jerry said obviously bored.  
>"Do you like Kelsey?" Kim asked.<br>Kelsey looked over at him, he looked nervously at her. "Well?" Jack asked. "Yeah.." Jerry said with a sigh. Looking hopefully at Kelsey. She then hugged him and smiled.  
>Jerry smiled back.<br>"Okay next!" Kelsey said. Jerry spun the bottle and it landed on Kim. EVERYONE smirked and Kim knew she was gonna get embarassed. "Truth or Dare." Jerry asked planning on letting the girls mess with her.  
>Kim sighed knowing everyone and what would happen, "Dare..." she said nervously.<br>The girls looked between Kim and Jack smiling innocently. "I dare you to... Sit on Jack's lap until we fall asleep."  
>Kim looked at Jack he had a slight blush but didn't seem to protest. So Kim moved slightly and sat on Jacks lap.<br>He wrapped his arms around her waist the both blushed deeper. Which made everyone else laugh. Eventually they had gone through eight rounds of Truth or Dare. Kim still on Jacks lap, Jerry had asked Kelsey out, Rachel and Milton had kissed, and Olivia and Eddie were still holding hands and had kissed.  
>Now of course it was time for spin the bottle. The rules:<br>1. If the bottle landed on a person the same gender as you, you didn't have to kiss them.  
>2. If the bottle landed on a person that you didn't want to kiss, you didn't have to but you were then out of the game.<br>3. If you didn't want to play you had to leave at the beginning of the game.

So they began, Kim who had to get off of Jacks lap and sit across from him now decided that Jerry should spin first.  
>Jerry spun the bottle and it landed on Milton, both boys denied right away. Everyone laughed. Milton spun next and it landed on Rachel, they both blushed and then Milton leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.<br>"No you have to kiss her on the lips.!" Protested Olivia.  
>"Fine." Milton said slightly embarassed.<br>Milton leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Rachel kissed back and smiled. They broke apart still smiloing.  
>"AWH!" Kelsey, Olivia, and Kim said smiling at the adorable couple.<br>"Okay, Olivia's turn." said Kim.  
>"Okay" Olivia spun the bottle and it landed on Kim. Both girls laughed! They were the best of friends they barely argued and all the boys expected them to say no and the girls did too. Kim and Olivia denied to kiss each other and then it was Kim's turn.<br>"Spin the bottle Kim. Your so slow!" Olivia said teasing her.  
>"Okay enough." Kim said and spun the bottle. It landed on Jack... "Uhh.. Hi.." Jack said nervously looking at Kim.. Kim giggled. "Hey." She said as she leaned over and kissed him trying to ignore the sparks she felt run through her body. Jack felt the sparks too and he kissed her back their kiss lasted the longest when they finally broke they were both smiling.<p>

Then they noticed everyone looking at them with smirks on thier faces.  
>"What?" They both said.<br>"Oh come on, we could SEE the sparks between you two." Kelsey said.  
>"Well then you're seeing things." Kim replied.<br>"Whatever." Olivia said.

After the last four rounds the boys went back to thier side until the girls started to have a pillow fight. That started when Olivia said something about Kim and Jack, so Kim threw a pillow at her head. Then it was all out war.  
>The boys heard screams, and pillows hitting one another then heard lots of laughing. The boys instantly knew it was a pillow fight, the boys then grabbed thier pillows and ran to ambush the girls, it was a success. The girls didn't understand what was going on at first once they understood they began to fight back. Then the girls split on each other, everyone paired up Rachel with Milton, Olivia with Eddie,<br>Kelsey with Jerry and Kim with Jack.  
>Jack and Kim stood back to back fighting off everyone but when everyone came at them at once they were forced to retreat. Kim knew this house inside and out. She knew that they were forcing them back into a closet... A closet with a lock on the outside.. "Jack we need to turn." Kim said quietly.<br>"What?" Jack asked confused.  
>"They are leading us into a closet that locks from the outside!" Kim said realizing how close they were to the close.<br>"OH!" Jack said trying to turn but was blocked by Eddie. Kim tried to turn but was blocked by Olivia with the mischevious glint in her eye.  
>Kim gave up, knowing it was no use against all of them. "Jack, just give up. They are going to-" Kim was cut of by them being pushed into the closet the door shut and locked.<br>"HEY! Let us out!" Jack yelled at the door as Kim sat down. She knew Olivia and there was no stopping her when she got like this. "Jack, give them a second, Olivia or Kelsey will have some sort of demands."  
>"How do you know?" Jack asked.<br>"They have locked me in a closet before. Of course I was by myself but it is the same." Kim replied.

They waited for a while, talking and laughing. Then they heard footsteps coming towards the door. "We have some demands." Olivia said. Jack looked at Kim suprised. She just smirked and said,  
>"Told you." "Wow.. You were right." He said... "Okay what are your demands?" Kim said sarcastically. "First drop the sarcastic tone MISSY!" Olivia said with a laugh.<br>"Second, we all know that you to like well more like love each other. Now, I want you two to confess your feelings to each other."  
>"Olivia you are seeing things!" Jack yelled. "We don't like each other."<br>"Okay, if you don't like each other then why did your kiss last so long?" Kelsey asked.  
>"We played spin the bottle and it was a kiss because the bottle landed on us!" Jack replied.<br>"But you didn't have to kiss that long!" Olivia yelled.  
>"GUYS JUST LET US OUT! Milton? Jerry? Eddie?" Kim yelled.<br>"Sorry this is out of our hands." Jerry replied.  
>"Kim you know me. You aren't getting out of here until you confess. It's just like last time say what you said then." Olivia said.<br>"Jack why do you just say what you told us at the dojo yesterday. Right beforee Kim came." Jerry teased.  
>"Kim? What did you did you 'confess' last time?" Jack asked.<br>"I will tell you once you tell me what you told the guys before I showed up." Kim replied.  
>"Uh.." Jack said suddenly nervous..<br>"OH MY GOSH! Kim, Jack told the guys that he loves you and Jack, Kim told us that she loves you! GOSH!" Olivia yelled at the door.  
>"Now our demands have changed, since we told you each others feelings you have to agree and kiss." Olivia said more calmly.<br>"Really Olivia?" Kim shouted at her. "So... Is that true?" Jack asked shyly blushing slightly.. Kim sighed, "...Yes..." Kim said looking away. "Don't worry I understand that you don't like me that -"  
>Kim was cut off by Jack, he grabbed her chin and kissed her. When they broke Kim looked slightly confused.<br>"I like you too." Jack said simply, smiling at her. She didn't respond just smiled. Then she kissed him and she kisssed him with all the passion she had. She kissed him and fireworks went off in her stomach. She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her against the door kissing her back like he had always wanted too. "Okay please don't suck each others faces off. Jack, I need my best friend to be able to talk you know." Olivia said laughing.  
>"Sorry Olivia..." Jack said blushing lightly.<br>"She'll get over it." Kim said. "So can we come out now?" "Will you guys start dating?" Olivia asked not statisfied.  
>"Kimmy, do you want to go out sometime?" Jack asked.<br>"That's would be great Jack." Kim replied smiling.

Kelsey unlocked the door and opened it for the new couple. Summer was going to be amazing.

**End of Story Note: Thank you for reading please review! (:**


	2. Jack and Kim: The Tragedy

Jack and Kim: The Tragedy

**Okay so I know that I said I would upload The Wasabi Warriors Sleepover next but it has taken me longer than I expected it should be up soon but for now please enjoy Jack and Kim: The Tragedy. It's sad I am having some personal troubles and this is just away to express some emotions. Okay well I hope you enjoy it. Keep a look out for The Wasabi Warriors Sleepover. Please read and review! Thank you. (:**

I was slowly losing consciousness when I saw Jack run up to me worry plastered all over his face.

"Kim?" He asked I tried to turn my head but even that hurt but even that cause pain, I groaned trying very hard not to scream at the large amounts of pain running through my body.

"KIM!" Jack exclaimed slightly relieved at the sign of life, but not like when you are kidnapped and your loved ones ask for proof of life. Oh no, I hadn't been kidnapped, just mugged and beaten to almost death when I refused to give him my purse.

"Kim, it's going to be okay." Jack said trying to reassure us both,. "The paramedics are on their way but you HAVE to STAY AWAKE!" He put extra emphasis on have and stay awake.

"To be honest I am not sure I can.." I said my voice slow, soft and hoarse from screaming.

"Shh, save your strength, I am right here, I won't let you die in my arms!" Jack said, I could see the tears streaming down his cheeks, refusing to stop. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes usually filled with happiness and joy now filled with sorrow, dread, guilt, and fear.

"I should have gone with you." he said, he still blamed himself, I told him I wanted to go to my house all by myself so he shouldn't. I opened my mouth to protest when suddenly, I felt his sweet vanillia lips pressed against mine. I didn't resist but I didn't have the strength to kiss back. "I really like you Kim, don't speak just smile if you like me too." So that's what I did, I smiled a real smile. Jack beamed but stopped smiling when he noticed my eyes slowly closing against my will.

"Kim! Kim… KIM! Stay awake!" He said franticly, trying his best to keep me awake.

"I love you." Those were the last words out of my mouth. "I love you too Kim." Jack said quietly, he then started quietly sobbing as my body fell limp and I died. I died in his arms.

**Thanks for reading please review! (:**


	3. Jack and Kim: Wasabi Warriors Sleepover

**Authors Note: I didn't really turn out how I wanted but I think it's okay. Be sure to review.. Thanks! Also, I'm so sorry I took so long to update, with school, homework and everything I didn't have a lot of time to write plus I had a bad case of writers block. I will try to update more often now. Please Read and Review! (:**

Her laugh broke the silence. She was studying with her best friend Jack when she fell off of his bed, she grabbed his arm in hopes of stopping her fall but instead Kim brought him down with her. She couldn't stop laughing, Jack had landed on her and had a deep blush on his face he would not stop saying sorry.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Jack was cut off by Kim, "JACK! It's okay, I grabbed your arm, I fell to begin with, if anything I should be saying sorry." Kim said.

"Okay..." Jack said still embarrassed so they got back to studying, they had a lot to cover, though it was the last week of school they still had one final left before they were free and it was Jack's worst class, English. So Jack asked Kim to come help him study since she was best at English. They had been studying for hours and Jack had been learning a lot, it was easier for him to listen and pay attention to Kim than to some annoying teacher. Kim knew that he could now pass the final so she decided she should leave, "You can pass your English final now, so I guess I should go.." She said kind of disappointed to be leaving.

"Oh.. Okay." Jack said, sad that she had to go.

Both Kim and Jack liked each other but neither would admit it, everyone else saw it but the two. They were the closest two people can be without being a couple. Jack still teased Kim daily about her crush on him, he wasn't certain but it seemed to make her blush so he kept doing it. It was about 10:30 P.M. when Kim got home so she decided to go to bed, tomorrow was the last Thursday of the school year and with the English final she thought it would be a good idea to get plenty of rest. Jack fell asleep around 11:15P.M. but in the morning he was still confident and still remembered most of what he learned.

**The Last Day**

It was the last day of school and Kim was determined to look amazing. She wanted everyone to remember her. After she showered she had to decide what to wear. She chose her light green halter top with charcoal black skinny jeans and her 1/2 inch heels. She lightly curled her hair and applied a small amount of eye make up and finally she applied a light coat of lip gloss and headed downstairs. She had already eaten breakfast and brushed her teeth so she kissed her mom, dad, and little brother goodbye then she headed out the door down to the bus stop. Jack was already at the bus stop, Kim was slightly shocked that he beat her there but she didn't really mind, that meant more time with him. Jack was usually running to the bus stop about a minute before the bus arrived his backpack always a mess, stuff falling out his hair usually messed up and sometimes he hadn't put his shoes on yet. Kim greeted Jack and said still slightly shocked,

"Someone's early. Plus your bag isn't messy, your hair isn't messed up and you have your shoes on!"

Jack playfully glared at her, "THAT WAS ONE TIME KIMMY!" He said slightly annoyed but couldn't help but smile at his best friend.

"So why are you here so early?" Kim asked curious.

Jack smiled, "It's the last day of school I wanted to be prepared."

"Makes sense." Kim replied, then she noticed him looking at her.. "What?" she asked slightly self-conscious.

"Why are you so dressy today?" Jack replied with a smirk, "Trying to impress someone?"

"It's the last day of school I wanted to look good for once!" Kim said.

"You always look beautiful." Jack said quietly hoping Kim wouldn't hear. She only heard part of it.

"What was that?" Kim asked slightly blushing because she only heard the word beautiful.

"What? Oh nothing.." Jack said blushing and mentally cursing himself to talk under his breath quieter.

"Fine." Kim said still tired not wanting to go all out to understand a small sentence.

On the Bus

"So um. I was thinking that we should have a sleepover thing at my house, just us and the guys from the dojo. What do you think?" Jack asked nervously hoping she wouldn't mind being

the only girl.

"Sounds fun. Tomorrow? After school or after practice?" Kim asked.

"After school, we can all go to practice together I live close to the mall." Jack said.

"I know Jack I was at your house two days ago." Kim said with a smirk and a giggle.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm still tired. You know?" He said trying to see if his lying had gotten any better. Plus he didn't want Kim to think that he was nervous around her.

"Okay sure." Kim said still smirking.

Finally they arrived at Milton, Jerry, and Eddie's stop, all three came and sat by Jack and Kim in the back seat. This was and older school bus so it had the long bench in the back were about five could sit so that is where the Wasabi Warriors sat. They sat in the order that they got on the bus, Kim, Jack, Milton, Jerry and then Eddie. Jack filled the guys in on the sleepover all of them agreed. The day pasted by pretty fast for the Wasabi Warriors, Jack got a B on his English final which he was very proud of and very thankful to Kim for. Lunch was normal they talked laughed and planned the sleepover. When the final bell rang everyone emptied their lockers looking as happy as can be. When they boarded the bus they sat in their usual seat but everyone got off at Jack and Kim's stop and headed to Jack's house. Kim ran home first to pack and make sure it was okay with her mom. Her mom was close to Jack's mom so she obviously said yes. Kim thanked her finished packing and grabbed and apple before running back over to Jack's house. When she got there Jerry, Eddie, and Milton had left to go pack and ask their parents Jack was in his room packing his stuff for practice so Kim talked with Mrs. Anderson for a while.

"So are you and my Jack dating yet?" Mrs. Anderson asked with a smile.

"Oh no, we are just friends." Kim replied.

Jack then came downstairs saying, "Mom could you please stop interrogating Kim every time she is over. It's always the same questions and the answers never change." Jack said but he said it nicely so he wouldn't offend his mother.

"Oh dear Jack, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Kim you want to come up to my room to wait for the guys before practice?" Jack asked looking only at Kim.

"Uh sure." Kim said looking from Jack to his mom.

"Okay well I will be in the kitchen if you need anything!" Jack's mom yelled up the stairs after them.

Jack and Kim just sat on his bed it was silent for a while. Then they heard Jerry burst through the door then turned around and shouted "DANGIT! They aren't kissing guess I owe you each five bucks." Jerry said disappointed.

"You thought we would be kissing?" Kim asked slightly annoyed.

"Not just kissing, making out." Jerry corrected.

That comment caused him to get the wind knocked out of him. Jerry crawled over to Jack's bed and laid down trying to catch his breath.

"Guess. I. Deserved. That." Jerry said in-between gasps for air.

Kim laughed and smiled. She looked at the clock. 4:45P.M. They had 15 minutes to get to the dojo.

"Guys we should probably get going." Kim said pointing at the clock.

"Oh yeah we should!" Jack said grabbing his bag and heading down the stairs saying goodbye to his mom as they all walked out the door

dojo bags in hands.

They got there at 4:55P.M. They all changed and began stretching before practice started.

**After Practice.**

All four boys headed to the boys locker room to shower while Kim went to the girls locker room to shower. She was pretty excited about the sleepover she didn't mind being the only girl, she usually was the only girl and she liked it that way. She had other girl friends but she hung out with the guys more, guys had much less drama. Kim was the last out and all the guys were waiting at the door looking at Kim.

"What?" She asked slightly self conscious again.

"Oh nothing, just that girls take forever to shower." Jerry replied bluntly.

"Well we have to do our hair and that takes a while." Kim said naturally reaching up to stroke her platinum blonde hair..

"Whatever. Can we go now? My dad wants to barbeque for us." Jack asked slightly excited.

"Sure. Let me grab my phone." Kim said throwing her phone in her bag the heading out the door with the guys.

Kim and the guys walked home talking about some of the cheerleaders, the ones that the guys wanted to date or at least thought were date worthy.

"Kelsey." Jerry said listing one of Kim's close friends.

"Olivia." Eddie said listing Kim's absolute best friend since kindergarten.

"Rachel." Milton said listing another one of Kim's close friends.

Everyone looked at Jack expecting him to name Donna Tobin but he never said anything.

Then he looked up at the guys and then without moving his head he moved his eyes to point at Kim.

The guys understood instantly that Jack meant that Kim was date worthy. All of them smile and agreed.

Kim looked around them confused slightly but just shook it off. She didn't care she was thinking about dinner, she was starving and was so glad Jack's dad was having a BBQ! Kim loved Jack's dad's cooking it was delicious! Of course so was Jack, he was a very talented baker and cook. When the group finally arrived at Jack house they decided that since dinner wasn't until 8:00P.M. that they would go to the carnival. I know what you're thinking, good right? Wrong. It was a terrible idea, to Kim at least see, Kim hates heights and going upside-down. This was going to be interesting.

**Kim POV**

When the guys suggested that we go to the carnival my heart stopped. I was freaking out. You see, I HATED rollercoaster's, I always have and always will. I especially hated going upside-down and heights… Jack is the only person I have ever told. He immediately turned his attention to me to see my reaction. I put on a fake smile to reassure him. So we all walked to the carnival down at the dock. Jack told me if I didn't want to go on certain rides he would stay with me, but I couldn't do that, he loves amusement parks. So I told him I had gotten over my fears, he gave me a look that was like 'THAT'S AWESOME, but I don't completely believe you.' kind of thing. He knows me so well that jerk. So Jack's attention would go somewhere besides me I got out my Ipod, hoping to distract him. It worked. He got out his headphones and we walked the rest of the way listening to some pretty awesome songs. Once we got to the carnival we decided to get some pretzels….. Those things are DELICIOUS! 3 Now for all the rides… I was pretty nervous. Thankfully we went on a bunch of spinny rides first. I love those but of course Jerry had to say something about a rollercoaster.. The worst rollercoaster there.. The Flaming Dragon. Cool name right? Jack looked at me, planning to stay with me while the guys ride his favorite rollercoaster ever so I leaned over and told him I'm riding it. The look on his face was priceless. "Are you sure? You don't have to. I will stay down here with you. I promise. " He said ever so sweetly. . . I can't believe I'm falling for him. "I'm sure Jack. I want to get over my fears. This will help. " I said trying my best to convince him. "Well, I will be with you. So if you don't want to you don't have to. " He said still worrying about me. "Jack. I'm going. " "Okay…" So we all got in line, and I was FREAKING out. What if my seatbelt broke or I fell out? What if the track broke? But as soon as we sat down Jack grabbed my hand he said he wouldn't let go until I felt safe. He is so sweet..

**Jack's POV**

Kim seemed really freaked about the rollercoaster so I grabbed her hand and said, "I won't let go until I know and you feel safe." Kim just did this really cute 'glare/thanks that's really sweet' kind of look. Once we got into the coaster car she sat as close to me as possible squeezing my hand. She was scared. This rollercoaster went upside-down and really high… Once the rollercoaster started she basically just hid her face in my chest. I felt kind of bad, she was only doing this for me. She didn't want me to not ride my favorite rollercoaster but after a few minutes she seemed to really enjoy it she wasn't buried into me. She had her head up as well as her hands. She had that beautiful smile on her face. Once it ended we decided to ride it a few more times, Kim really seemed to warm up to rollercoaster's and get over her fears. 'I love her.' What? NO! I don't like Kim. 'Yes you do.' No. I don't! 'Yes you do.' That went on for a while but then I noticed Kim waving her hand in front of my face. "Jack? JJAAACCCCKKKK?"

"What? Oh. Sorry." It was about 7:45P.M. when we decided to leave. We returned to my house and ate dinner.. Then well the night went on as usual. We watched a few movies and had some Nerf Gun fights and then went to sleep. Kim fell asleep with her head on my chest and my arms around her waist. Today was a good day.


	4. Jack and Kim: The Camping Trip Part One

**Okay so I've really been booking it, I have had five days off so I got a lot of writing in. This is just part one, there will most likely be only two parts maybe three. I'm not sure yet. Anyway I hope you like it. Please read and review! I am low on reviews... So I may just stop if I don't get enough reviews. So if you want me to keep going let me know! P.M.'s work too! Okay well I'll stop rambling. R&R (:  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Disney XD's Kickin' It... 'Cause come on, if I did, Jack and Kim would be together already. <strong>

**Jack's PoV  
><strong>It started out as an idea, it became an amazing non-repeatable trip of a life time. Kim and I decided that we (The Wasabi Warriors) should go on a camping trip! We told the guys later that day, which was Wednesday, the 26th of October.. We decided to go camping starting on Friday until Tuesday because we had Halloween and the day after off school. I was so excited. Rudy was coming with us but we only had two tents so Rudy said I could share a tent with Kim because he trusted us and he needed the space. "I know I can trust you two but are you sure you guys are okay with sharing?" Rudy asked Thursday night we were finalizing every last detail. "I'm okay with it.. Are you Jackie?" Kim asked with that beautiful smile -_wait, did I really just say that? _Oh well anyway. "Oh, I'm totally fine with it… Kimmy." I said with my signature smirk. Kim blushed and then shot me that 'don't call me that' glare. "Hey if I'm stuck with Jackie, you are stuck with Kimmy." I said, she was a little shocked at first cause it was like I read her mind but then she laughed. Well, when you are best friends you know what different looks mean. I know her like the back of my hand and she knows me like the back of her hand, we have no secrets. We are as close as we can be without being a couple…. Much to the guys dismay. They think we will get together.

**_*CAMPING DAY! *_**

**Kim's PoV  
><strong>Camping day, this next few days will be very interesting… I'm sharing a tent with Jack, I'm glad it's him and not any of the other guys. Not that they aren't nice and stuff but I definitely trust Jack the most out of all of them, even Rudy.. So the guys and I were getting everything ready making double sure we had things. Jack and I were put in charge of making sure we had all our food and drinks, stuff like that. "Pineapples?" Jack said waiting with his pen to see if we had them or not."Pineapples?" I said quite confused.. "Why do we need pineapples..?""I don't know, I think Rudy or Jerry wants them.." He said with the same confused look. You could see he was puzzled in his deep brown, hypnotizing, beautiful eyes -_wait, WHAT? What in the world am I saying? I think I need a nap or something. My mind is all messed up.. _"Do we have pineapples or not?" He asked getting slightly impatient apparently he asked while I was having my little internal mix-up… "Uh.. Yeah. Sorry." I said blushing a little. He smirked at me.. I hit him lightly on the arm..

"Okay." He said rubbing his arm slightly. That continued for a while, 15 maybe 30 minutes and we had everything accounted for and packing in Rudy's van. Jack and I also got stuck with the job of sitting in the very back with the stuff to make sure nothing gets messed up or opened on the 3 hour ride to the campsite. This was going to be a LONG day, especially for me and Jack..

**Jack's PoV  
><strong>So me and Kim got stuck in the very back of the van for 3 hours. This will be interesting. I'm glad that Rudy trusts us but we are always stuck doing the important jobs.. It really sucks sometimes. At least I get to spend this time with Kim. She is my best friend, for now. Yes, I'll admit it, I have a HUGE crush on Kimberly Anne Crawford. Happy? Thankfully I'm the only one who knows that little secret. The stuff didn't seem to be moving at all, since we tied it down, literally tied it down, with ropes. Anyway, it wasn't moving so Kim and I decided to take a nap. The last think I remember is falling asleep with Kim right next to I woke up Kim was in my lap, her head on my shoulder and my arms around her waist. She had just woken up but hadn't made any movement in fear of waking me. I blushed, so did she. She then, without moving yelled up to Rudy how long until we arrive. We still have about two hours back here so she laid back down, with her head on my shoulder and fell back asleep. I figured I should do the same. This time I woke up to the guys hollering in excitement. We had arrived and they opened the trunk to Kim's head on my shoulder and my arms around her waist. She woke up immediately after me and hit all the guys on their heads, making them shut up.

**Kim's PoV  
><strong>I woke up, the second time, to the guys hollering that Jack and I were cuddling. I hit them all on the head which caused them to shut up, we then began unpacking, and untying everything from the back of the van. "Does this van remind anyone else of the Mystery Machine.?" I asked. It was green with white swirls and a little bit of blue all around. "Yeah, It reminds me of it."

"Totally" Things such as those were muttered in agreement. It did look a lot like that. "So wouldn't that make you and Jack, Fred and Daphne?" Jerry asked.

I shot him one of my famous glares and he shut up but Eddie didn't."It totally does make them Fred and Daphne. That makes complete sense, good job Jerry."

Jerry beamed because of Eddie's praise. "Thanks Eddie!" "Can we just move on.?" Jack said with a slight blush on his face. I had to admit it was kind of cute. Am I really falling for Jack? I am. I'm falling for Jack Anderson… That will make these few days especially interesting.

"Fine, whatever. " Milton and Rudy said, bored with the conversation. When we finally finished unpacking everything and setting up the tents, we decided to roast marshmallows and make smores. It was kind of cold and me being the typical me forgot my jacket at my house. So I was really cold even though we were around the campfire. Jack was sitting next to me and saw I was cold. "Are you cold Kimmy?""Don't call me that, and yeah, kind of.""Here." He took of his hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders, it smelt just like him, vanilla and mint. I love that smell. He then ran to our tent and grabbed a blanket for us to share. He is so sweet. Milton gave me that 'there is something going on between you two and you know it.' look. I tried to ignore it. Once we finished our smores it was pretty late so we decided to go to sleep, Jack and I entered our tent and were figuring out sleeping arrangements. I was to sleep and keep my stuff on one side and he was to do the same on the other. Yet some how when I woke up in the middle of the night, we were both in the center cuddling, he was kind of spooning me but I didn't really care I was more focused on why I woke up. I kept hearing these weird noises that sounded like moans and groans mixed with footsteps.


End file.
